Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Character dies in this episode. Character is heard but not seen (includes while possessing a body). Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead or daggered body). Character appears in episode. Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). Character appears in a vision, dream, ghost, hallucination or as a manifestation. Character does not appear. Total Appearences As of 83 episodes aired to date: * Last episode aired: Because the Night (Season 4 Episode 17) Main characters *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert – 83 episodes / Katherine Pierce – 29 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore – 83 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 83 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 70 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 66 episodes *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 64 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 60 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 53 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 48 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 36 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 32 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 12 episodes Supporting Characters *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 33 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes – 30 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson – 29 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah – 19 episodes *Malese Jow as Anna – 18 episodes *David Anders as John Gilbert – 12 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell – 12 episodes *David Alpay as Atticus Shane – 11 episodes/ Silas- 1 episode *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 10 episodes *Grace Phipps as April Young – 9 episodes *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett – 8 episodes *Robert Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood – 8 episodes *Kelly Hu as Pearl – 8 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley – 7 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol – 7 episodes *Bryton James as Luka Martin – 7 episodes *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson – 7 episodes *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin – 6 episodes *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman – 6 episodes *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett – 6 episodes *Lauren Cohan as Rose – 6 episodes *Michaela McManus as Jules – 6 episodes *Alice Evans as Esther – 6 episodes *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes – 5 episodes *Sebastian Roche as Mikael – 5 episodes *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell – 5 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Harper – 5 episodes *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson – 5 episodes *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star – 5 episodes *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan – 5 episodes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore – 4 episodes *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan – 4 episodes *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox – 4 episodes *Caspar Zafer as Finn – 4 episodes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins - 4 episodes *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley – 4 episodes *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie – 3 episodes *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin – 3 episodes *Trent Ford as Trevor – 3 episodes *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley – 3 episodes *Micah Parker as Adrian – 3 episodes *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner – 3 episodes *Dillon Casey as Noah – 3 episodes *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick – 3 episodes *Stephen Martines as Frederick – 3 episodes *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert – 3 episodes *Cassidy Freeman as Sage – 3 episodes *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn - 3 episodes See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Episodes stuff